


15 Hugs: Ichigo/Rukia

by Ahria



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from Live Journal's "15 Hugs".  Rating subject to change with chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dangers of Sewing Class

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these waaaaay back around 2006. The Soul Society arc was just finishing up. I lost interest in Bleach shortly after that arc closed out so these will be set before then or basically AU.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Teddy Bear  
> Rating: G

"You did _what_?” he asked again.

“How many times are you going to make me repeat myself?” she growled.  “I _said_ , I signed us up for that new sewing class.”

“Why the hell would you do that?” the orange-haired teenager yelled, taking a step closer to her.  It annoyed her that he was trying to intimidate her with his size, so she kicked him in the shin, just so he’d know his place.

“Because they said I could sew my own Chappy doll!” she shouted back, stomping one foot in frustration and ignoring his shouts of pain. 

“That’s stupid!” he replied as he rubbed his aching leg.

“It is not!” she snapped back, dark blue eyes blazing.

“But _why_ did you sign _me_ up?” he demanded, sitting back down on his bed.

“ _Because_ I had to have a partner.” she answered simply, looking at him like he was an idiot.

“But sewing is for girls.”

“But Ishida-“ she started.

”Exactly.” he cut her off.  “I’m not doing it.”

“The deadline to switch out of the class ended today.  I’m so sorry you missed it.” Rukia responded sweetly, a large grin plastered on her face as she watched that little vein on his forehead pop out just a bit more.

“I hate you.” he muttered.  Her smile got even bigger.

“I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me.”

“Get out of my room.” he ordered, throwing a pillow at her.  She caught it and threw it back, hitting him squarely in the face. 

“Good night, Ichigo!” she said, flouncing out of the room and laughing all the way down the hall.  He threw the pillow at the door after her just... because he could. 

*

“If anyone says anything, I’ll kill you.” Ichigo said, crossing his arms over his chest.  Orihime and Ishida had joined the class as well, along with several other girls in the tenth grade class.  Despite several attempts on Orihime’s part, she couldn’t convince Chad to join.

“Stop whining.” Rukia snapped as the teacher came into the room.  “It’s only for the rest of the year.”

He glared at her, but said nothing.  Luckily, the class went fast and soon it was lunch.

“All she did was talk.” Rukia said, handing her juice box to the orange haired boy sitting next to her.

“It was the first day, idiot.” he replied, sticking the straw threw the top and handing it back to her.  “It’ll be a long time before you get to sew anything you want.  You should have just joined the sewing club.”

“I don’t have time to stay after school.  I have important shinigami duties to attend.”

Ichigo snorted.

“Yeah, right.”

They continued to bicker until class started again.

*

Several weeks passed and Rukia was getting more and more annoyed, as she had still not been able to make a chappy doll.  Finally, the long awaited day came.

“Alright, class, today we’re going to start our stuffed animal unit.  Everyone choose a stuffed animal to make out of the patterns I have here, or you can go and buy your own.”

Together the two walked to the front of the class room to pick through the choices.  Ichigo seemed to pluck one up at random.

“They don’t have chappy!” Rukia exclaimed, dismayed.  She’d been so excited about it, too. 

“Here.” Ichigo said gruffly, shoving a pattern envelope into her hand.  “I knew the school wouldn’t have it and that you’d be too stupid to go buy it, so I had Ishida find it for you.”

Ridiculously touched, she smiled softly. 

“Thank you.” she said.

“It’s no big deal.” he muttered, scratching the back of his head and wandering off to his seat.  It had been a long time since he’d seen her smile for real, he thought as he cut out his own pattern.  Silently, she sat down next to him and followed his example.  They worked for a while in a comfortable silence.

“Which one are you doing?” Rukia asked, glancing up at her companion.  Saying nothing, he shoved the pattern envelope toward her.  He really didn’t want to talk about it.  It was just so... unmanly. 

“It’s so cute!” the dark haired girl said, laughing as he scowled at her.  “So what color are you making it?”

“Brown.”

“But that’s so plain.” she protested.

“Bears are supposed to be brown.” he responded.  “Now leave me alone.”

“So touchy.” she smirked.

“Shut up.”

“You know you like this class.”

“You're not gonna like the pay back for this.” he muttered and she smacked him.  Hard.

*

It only took a week for most of the class to finish their stuffed animals.  It turned out that Rukia was as ‘good’ at sewing as she was drawing.

“It’s ugly.” Ichigo said bluntly as they walked home. 

“It is not!” she protested, using her index finger to push the stuffing back into one of it’s arms.  “It’s adorable” 

 The orange haired boy laughed out loud.

“You barely passed the assignment.”

“You’re just blind to true beauty.” the petite shinagami retorted, shoving the stuffed animal into her bag.

“Yeah, right.”

“Well, then, let me see yours.  I didn’t get to see it finished.” she demanded.

“No.”

“You won’t show me because mine is so much better.  It’s ok to feel ashamed in the face of my obvious superiority.”

“No, I won’t show you because it’s embarrassing.  Do you have any idea what it would do to my reputation if any of my classmates saw me waving around a teddy-bear?” he snapped.  She rolled her eyes.

“Show me.”

“No.”

In one step, she’d snatched his bag off his shoulder and pulled out the bear.  She frowned.  It was perfect.  No stuffing sticking out, not even one messed up stitch. 

“Told you it was better.” he smirked, grabbing his bag back.

“What are you going to do with it?” she asked, refusing to admit he was right.

“Throw it away.”

“You can’t!  Why don’t you give it to one of your sisters?” she exclaimed, trying to shove the offensive stuffed animal into his hands.  He pushed it back at her.

“Yuzu already has dozens and Karin hates anything girly.”

“It would be stupid to throw it away after you’ve worked on it all week.” Rukia protested again.

“Who else would I give it to, then?” he demanded.  “You?”

“Are you saying I can have it?” she replied, watching him closely.  He fought the blush he could feel on his face and looked away.

“If you really want it...” he muttered.

“You can’t change your mind later.” the dark-haired girl said and wrapped her arms around the teddy-bear possessively.

“Trust me, I won’t.” he said, chancing a look at her.  He watched as she hugged it closer to her chest and a smile spread over her features. 

“I’m not going to say thank you.” she informed him.  He rolled his eyes.

“It’s just a stupid bear.” Ichigo muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.  Rukia’s smile broadened and together they walked the rest of the way home.

             


	2. Killer Bunnies and Nurse Rukia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleeping  
> Rating: PG

There it was again... that familiar nagging in the back of his mind.  It was going to be a bad day.  Not only was it snowing for the third time that week, but the temperature had dropped way below freezing.  This presented a multitude of problems, considering the blue-eyed girl standing next to his bed.  He’d been ignoring her for the past five minuets. 

“When are we leaving?” she demanded again, glaring at him as he tried to read his newest manga.

“In a while.” he answered, flipping to the next page.  Maybe she’d forget and he wouldn’t have to go outside at all.  Yeah, right.   

“We’re going to be late.” she told him sternly.

“No, we won’t.” he responded.  Just two more pages and the killer would be revealed....  Moments later, the manga was yanked from his hand and flying out the window.

“Can we go now?” Rukia demanded, grinning smugly.

“That was brand new!” he protested dumbly. 

“Come on!” she yelled, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of his room and down the hall. 

“Damn it, Rukia!  It doesn’t matter if we’re a little late!” he shouted as they went down the stairs.  Once in front of the door, she released his arm and turned to face him.

“Well, I don’t want to be late!” she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.  He glared right back, refusing to back down.

“Hey, Ichi-ni, Dad just called and said we all have to go have “family time” when he gets home.” Karin said as she passed the two.

“Sorry, we’ve got plans!” he replied and rushed out the door.  After saying good-bye to the younger girl, Rukia followed.

“You should have brought a coat.” the dark-haired shinigami chided when her companion shivered.

“Well, since you dragged me out of the house, I didn’t get a chance!” came Ichigo’s retort.

“I didn’t _drag_ you, you ran away from your father!”

“I wouldn’t run away from that crazy old man!”

*

“We could hear you two all the way down the hall.” Renji said with a smirk as the two entered Orihime’s apartment.

“It was her fault.” Ichigo assured them as he slipped off his shoes.  Instead of replying, Rukia smacked him.

“Thank you for coming, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!” Orihime hurriedly interrupted, ushering them to the table.  “We were just about to start playing a game!”

“What game?” Ichigo asked, taking a seat.

“Killer bunnies!” Orihime exclaimed, pulling out the box and setting it on the table. 

“No, they’re not real bunnies, it’s just a card game.” he decided to clarify before Rukia asked a stupid question.

“I knew that.” she muttered indignantly.  He only rolled his eyes and nodded.

 “We don’t know how to play.” Matsomoto pointed out as Tatsuki began to deal the cards.

“That’s ok!  I’ll help you, Tatsuki-chan can help Abarai-kun and Kurosaki-kun can help Kuchiki-san.” the girl said happily.  “And then when everyone knows the rules we can have an all night tournament!  The winner can go to nationals to be the ultimate Killer Bunnies champion of Japan!  And then-“

”Come on, Orihime, let’s just play.” Tatsuki sighed, pulling her daydreaming friend back into a sitting position.

*

“I’m going to win!” Renji exclaimed, tossing a card at Rukia. 

“Why didn’t you give it to Ichigo?” she demanded, handing it to the fifteen-year-old next to her.

“Hey!” Ichigo growled.

“Because _you_ already killed all of his rabbits.” the red-headed vice-captain responded.  “That’s really not my fault.”

“You’re being punished for bad karma.  It means the next weapon you use attacks your own rabbit instead of another player’s.” Ichigo muttered grudgingly, glaring at the girl next to him.  

“I refuse.” she replied simply, taking the card from him and tossing it into the discard pile.

“You don’t have a choice in the matter.”

“But I already have the Ebola weapon down.  It’s improbable I’ll roll a twelve and live.”

“Sorry.” he shrugged.

“No!  My Lumbering bunny died from plutonium so I’m not letting my Gleeful bunny get killed by Ebola!”

*

Three very long hours later, Rukia’s phone began to beep frantically.  With a sigh, she pulled it from her pocket and flipped it open.

“It’s over by our house, Ichigo.” she said with a frown.

“It’s getting late, anyway.” he replied, wondering why her casual use of the phrase “our house” had made him want to smile. 

“We’ll take care of it.” Rukia said, already half way out the door.  Ichigo nodded and followed after her.

 

*

 

For being such a weak hollow, it had been pretty fast.  The two of them chased it for nearly half an hour before cleansing it.  After the job was done, they returned to their bodies and started walking home.

“That damn Pyon could of at least dragged my body some place warm.” he muttered darkly, vigorously rubbing his hands together.

“You’re the dumbass who left his body in the bushes covered with snow.  You should have left it at Inoue’s.” she replied mockingly. 

“I didn’t think about it.” he snapped, glaring at her.

“You never think about anything.” the blue-eyed girl retorted as she opened the front door of Ichigo’s house.  It was still odd not to jump through the window.

“Would you just shut up already?” he demanded, stalking up to his room and shutting the door.  She rolled her eyes and decided just to leave him alone.  Besides, he’d be over it by morning.  With a yawn, she went to bed.

*

Sighing, Rukia rolled over onto her stomach and looked at the clock.  It was 4:00 am, and she’d only been asleep for a few hours. Ichigo, who was coughing loudly, had woken her.  She tried to ignore the sound for nearly fifteen minutes before she couldn’t take it anymore.  Refusing to give into concern, Rukia got to her feet.  She was going in there to tell him to be quiet, not to see if he was alright.  She walked quickly down the hall and slipped into his room.

“Ichigo!” she hissed, approaching his bed.  He didn’t reply.  How could he sleep through so much noise?  She sat down at the edge of his bed and jabbed him the shoulder.

“Hmm...?” came his response. The dark-haired girl was going to yell at him for waking her up, but he was hit by another coughing fit before she got the chance.  Rolling onto his side, Ichigo coughed until his throat felt raw.  Exhausted, he dropped back onto his back.

“Are you ok?” she demanded, placing a gentle hand on his brow.

“I’m fine.” he muttered.  “Now go away.”

“You have a fever.  Should I wake your father?” she asked, getting to her feet.

“No!” he snapped, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to the bed.  “Whatever you do, don’t tell him I’m sick.” 

“But he’s a doctor...” she protested.

“No!” he said again.

“Fine, but all your coughing woke me up.  I’m never going to get back to sleep with you being so loud.  Take some medicine.”

“No, cough syrup tastes nasty.”

“So you won’t take something that’ll heal you because it tastes bad?  That’s it?  That’s the only reason?”

“It’s a good reason.” he argued, coughing some more.

“Coward.” she replied.

“I am not!” he managed to reply.  “You’ve never even had it.”

“So if I drink some, then you will, then I can go back to sleep?” she demanded. 

“Are you going to leave if I say no?” Ichigo asked hopefully.

“No, I’ll get it and pour it down your throat by force.” she answered sweetly. 

“Fine, go get it.  Behind the mirror in the bathroom.”

Dutifully, Rukia marched to the bathroom and retrieved the so-called vile medicine. 

“You go first.” he said as she returned.  Rolling her eyes, she handed it to him to pour the right dose.  He handed her the small plastic cup with a smug smile. 

“Hey, Ichigo, where’s Kon?” she asked suddenly, waiting for him to look away from her.

“In the closet, where you used to sleep.” he replied, glancing at the closet door.  Taking her chance, Rukia grabbed his chin, pulled open his mouth and poured the medicine down his throat.  Quickly, she covered his mouth with her hand to keep him from spitting it out.  When she was satisfied that he’d swallowed, she let him go and sat back down next to him.

“I hate you so much.” he told her with a glare.

“No, you don’t.  Now be quiet and go back to sleep.”

“Whatever.  Get out of my room and I will.” He muttered, still glaring at her.

“As soon as I make sure you stop that annoying coughing.” She said sternly.  He rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever.”

A few minuets passed and slowly he began to drift off again.  He refused to let his thoughts wander to the girl sitting next to him.  He refused to think about how much better he felt with her there, about how her presence calmed him, about-

“Ichigo?” Rukia whispered, interrupting a long stream of nothings.

“What?” he groaned, refusing to open his eyes.

He knew he should have told her to go back her own room.  He knew when he lifted his blanket and gestured for her to climb in next to him that he was making a mistake.  He couldn’t help the sigh of contentment that escaped when she settled in next to him.

“I’m only staying until you’re asleep and quiet.” She informed him.

“Good.” He replied. 

*

Predawn light filled the room.  He wasn’t really sure what had woken him.  At least his throat felt better.  Suddenly, he was keenly aware of the small form that shared his personal space.  Rukia was snuggled tightly against him, her arms folded against her chest.  His arms were wrapped around her body, holding her close.  He glanced at the alarm clock, oddly grateful to have another hour before having to get out of bed.  Ichigo wasn’t even aware of the small smile that lit his features as he pulled her just a bit closer and drifted back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer Bunnies is a real game and all things I mention in this chapter are really part of that game.


	3. The Perils of Long Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set before Soul Society.
> 
> Prompt: Stuck Together  
> Rating: PG

He wanted to groan when he heard the closet door slide open, but wisely stayed silent.  He listened as her ridiculously small feet hit the ground and as she tiptoed her way over to his bed.

“Ichigo.” She hissed, her foot tapping impatiently on the ground.  He skillfully ignored her and continued pretending he was asleep.

“Ichigo!” she said again, a little more bite in her voice this time.  “I know you’re awake!”

The teenage boy finally let out that groan.

“Go to sleep.” He growled at her without opening his eyes.

“I tried.”

“Try harder.”

“I’m not tired.”

“I don’t care.”

“I’m bored.”

“I’m trying to sleep.  I’m not going to entertain you.”

“Fine!  You’re so useless!” she snapped and was out of his room before he could retort.  Ichigo sighed contently as he listened to her make her way down the hall and then down the stairs.  He fluffed his pillow a bit and pulled the blanket in closer.  Hopefully he’d be asleep before she came back, and then she’d just leave him alone. 

He was half way into the plan when he heard the downstairs TV come roaring to life.  Muttering under his breath, Ichigo raced down the hall, then the stairs, barely even coming to a stop as he snatched the remote from Rukia’s hand and shut off the TV.

“What was the for?!” she demanded, jumping to her feet and swiping at his arm in an effort to get the remote.

“Do you want to wake the whole house?!” he retorted, keeping it out of her reach.

“Well, if you’d just gotten up when-“

Ichigo covered her mouth and narrowed his eyes at the stairs.  Rukia was about to land a very precise blow to his stomach when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps heading down the upstairs hall.

Before she could react, Ichigo had dragged her into the hallway and pulled her with him into the closet.  The closet was small, and packed with various junk, forcing Ichigo to stand with his chest pressed against her back.  He refused to think about the way she fit against him, or how easy it would be to rap his arms around her, or how good she smelled now that he’d bought her shampoo that his little sisters didn’t use.  Glaring at the back of her head (since these thoughts were obviously all her fault) he shoved his hands in his pockets.

They stood completely still and silent for several long minuets as they listened to Isshin wander about the kitchen.  Eventually, they heard him go up the stairs and down the hall.  After waiting another few minuets to be sure his father had returned to his room, Ichigo sighed.

“Alright, let’s go.  I want to go back to sleep.” He told her, reaching past her to open the door.  She started foreword, then stopped abruptly, causing him to run into her back.

“Let go of my hair!” she hissed, stomping on his foot.

“Damn it, Rukia!  Why would I-“

“I don’t know, now let-“

“You’re caught on my shirt button!”

“Well, fix it!”

“Hold on, I’m trying!  Stop moving!”

Rukia held still for exactly seventeen seconds before she began to squirm again.

“Hurry up.” She demanded, reaching up and trying to pull at her hair.

“You’re only making it worse!  Just, here.” He said, gently putting one hand on her hip, while loosely rapping the other arm around her waist.  “Just tilt your head down, and slowly turn around.  I’ll be able to see it better.” Carefully, he guided her as he turned around, then released her and began to work on the knot.  She was glad he couldn’t see the blush that had crept onto her cheeks when he had spun her around, her face now buried in his chest. 

She sighed at her own foolishness, but kept quiet.  Feeling her breathe, Ichigo decided that she was much too close, and sped up his efforts.  Only a few moments later, she was free and he was stepping away from.

“There.” He stated, looking away and scratching his head.

“I’m tired now.” She said quickly, and then nimbly ran up the stairs and out of his sight.  He watched after her for a moment, shaking his head and muttering to himself about how annoying she was.  Finally, he crept up the stairs after her, grateful that he’d finally be able to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Soul Society arc.
> 
> Prompt: Falling  
> Rating: PG

“I can’t believe you got detention.” Rukia chided. 

“I can’t believe you ran away and let me get blamed after you broke that window.” Ichigo snapped back, glaring at her.

“Well, you should have caught the ball when I threw it at you!”

“How was I supposed to catch it when you threw it _fifteen feet_ above my head?” he growled in response.

“You should have tried harder.” She responded primly, and raised her in chin in that haughty, I’m-right-you’re-wrong-we’re-done-with-this-conversation way she always did when losing an argument.  “Besides, you should be grateful that I waited at school for you.”

He opened his mouth to snap out a retort, but the beeping alert of her phone cut him off.  All business now, she flipped it open.

“It’s right on top of us!” she exclaimed just as the air above them began to twist.  They dodged left as she slid the glove onto her hand.  Quickly, she spun around and Ichigo ran into her, her gloved hand connecting solidly with his chest.  In only a second, his soul was pushed from his body.

The hollow snarled and charged.  Wasting no time, Ichigo rushed straight for its head and struck down as hard as he could.  The hollow darted left at the last moment and swatted the shinigami aside.  A moment later, it was rushing towards Rukia.  Hoping to unbalance it, she charged straight towards it.  The hollow didn’t even break stride as she approached.  As it swiped at her, she jumped backwards, thinking only of getting out of its way and buying Ichigo enough time to get it from behind.  The moment she had launched herself backwards, she saw Zangetsu cleave cleanly threw the hollow’s skull.  Its body wavered and dissolved. 

Now, it hadn’t actually occurred to her that she was on a bridge and that even shinigami had to obey the laws of gravity when trapped in a gigai.  Of course when she jumped back, she totally cleared the railing and began to plummet towards the river. 

Before she could so much as scream, Ichigo had leapt over the railing and grabbed her outstretched hand.  Quickly, he pulled her small form into his arms and wrapped his body around hers.  Moments before they hit the water, he spun them around, taking the brunt of the fall.

Rukia struggled to go up, out of the water, dragging Ichigo with her.  He had one arm around her waist and was kicking hard towards the surface.  Finally they broke the surface and she continued to pull them towards the shore.  Still coughing up bits water, she managed to get half way on the bank of the river, their legs still in the water.  She lay still for a moment, breathing heavily.  Eventually she pulled herself the rest of the way on to the bank and looked at Ichigo, ready to berate him for everything that had happened in the last ten minutes.  It took her by surprise that he was unconscious and a cold knot formed in her stomach.  Carefully she made sure was breathing and noticed that the back of his head was bleeding.  He must have hit it on a rock, she thought calmly.  She ignored the tiny hint of panic that surged through her as she rolled him onto his side.  Rukia held her hands above the wound and began to heal him.  It wasn’t like this was much of an injury, she told herself.  In fact, she’d personally caused him much worse ones.  He was fine. 

Several minutes later, Rukia pushed him back onto his back.  His breathing was deep and normal now and the cold feeling in her stomach went away but left anger in its place.  This was all his fault.  If he’d just stayed on the bridge, everything would have been fine.  Suddenly, she began to shake him.

“Wha- What?!” he growled, jolting awake.  He blinked groggily and looked at her.  “What’s going on?”

She held still for ten whole seconds before her fist connected with his jaw.  “You’re an idiot, that’s what’s going on!” she proclaimed as she got to her feet and stomped away.  Dumbfounded but extremely annoyed, he got to his feet.  Yelling taunts and insults, he followed her home.


End file.
